


From Full-time Friend to Part-time Lover

by moonycat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, everyone knows vernon's in love with boo except for vernon, jeongcheol and meanie are established, jeonghan is everyone's mom, titles are from the moldy peaches's anyone else but you, vernon is really slow and sofia is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: Vernon & Seungkwan are BFFs, everyone assumes they're BFs though making Vernon realize something that everyone has already known





	1. I Don't See What Anyone Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is surprised that people think Seungkwan is his boyfriend, Sofia is not surprised that her brother is an idiot

In hindsight, Vernon should have seen this conversation coming and shouldn’t have been surprised at Mingyu’s accusation. 

“So, what do you and Seungkwan usually do when it’s just the two of you?” Mingyu suddenly asks as he turns around to face Vernon as they wait for their next teacher to arrive.  

“What?” Vernon replied, a bit surprised at the other’s question. 

“I mean when the two of you go out together,” Mingyu explained. “What do you usually do.” 

“Oh, we don’t really go out actually,” Vernon replied casually. “We mostly just stay at each other’s place and just watch Netflix.” 

“So you Netflix and chill?” Mingyu smirked while raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way making Vernon cringe. 

“What? Don’t be disgusting,” Vernon said as he lightly punched the other on the arm. “We just don’t want to spend money but still wanna watch movies so we basically have sleepovers besides, Seungkwan loves the grilled cheese sandwiches my mom makes.” 

(That and because Vernon’s mom just adores Seungkwan, sometimes Vernon thinks he’s the neighbor’s kid and Seungkwan is her son. There was one-time Vernon told this to his mom and his mom just smiled that knowing smile of hers when she sees through his lies and tells him that “I’m pretty sure he’s going to be my son in the future.”  

When Vernon asks Mrs. Boo if their giving up Seungkwan for adoption the kind woman just laughs and pats Vernon’s cheek as if he told a joke and says “For future reference, you’re going to be my son too.” 

Vernon figures it’s an inside joke their mothers share.) 

“Why are you asking me anyways?” Vernon asks the elder genuinely curious. 

“Me and Wonwoo are going out on a date this weekend,” Mingyu started. “And I figured we’d do something else besides eating and laughing at people who walk by.” 

“I still don’t understand why you would go to me for advice.” 

“Well I figured I’d ask either you or Seungkwan, since you guys have been dating for so long,” Mingyu said as if it was the most obvious thing. “So, I thought you’d have plenty of -” 

“What?” Vernon cut him off eyes wide and cheeks blushing at Mingyu’s statement. “We’re not dating.” 

Mingyu just gives him a ‘who are you fooling’ look. 

“Mingyu we’re not-”  

Vernon was then cut off from further explaining as their teacher came in their classroom asking them to grab their textbooks and open to the last chapter they discussed, their teacher droned on and on about the lesson for that day making thoughts of his previous conversation with the boy in front of him disappear from his thoughts. 

-

It was at the end of the school day and Vernon was waiting outside Seungkwan’s classroom for his best friend when a batchmate of theirs started talking to him. 

“You waiting for your girlfriend too?” the other guy started making small talk obviously bored at waiting for someone, Vernon cannot remember his name but he’s sure he’s from the class between his and Seungkwan’s. 

“I’m actually waiting for Seungkwan,” Vernon replied just to be polite. 

“Oh sorry,” the boy looked apologetic. “You’re waiting for your boyfriend then.” 

“What? No, he’s-” 

Vernon got cut off the second time today but this time due to his best friend. 

“Ready to go?” Seungkwan asks with a smile. 

“Yeah, I just need to…” when Vernon turns to face the other boy again, he was already walking away with his girlfriend by his side. 

“Need to what?” 

“Nothing,” Vernon shook his head as they started walking towards the school’s exit. “It was probably just a misunderstanding anyway.” 

"What misunderstanding?" Seungkwan asked with concern. "My Vernonie better not be getting into petty fights." 

"I'm not mom," Vernon grinned at Seungkwan's annoyingly cute baby talk. "Some guy just thought I was waiting for a girlfriend when I was waiting for you." 

"What?" Seungkwan laughed. "Well obviously you were waiting for someone more important than a girlfriend." 

Vernon just had to smile at that because where is the lie though? If ever one day he gets a girlfriend (but that seems so far away since he has no intention of getting one anytime soon) he figures he'd still be spending more time with Seungkwan and his friends than her. 

God he would make such a terrible boyfriend. 

At least he would be a great best friend.  

-

“Your boyfriend is coming over for dinner,” Sofia says as she peeks into Vernon’s room. 

“My what?” Vernon replied a bit shocked at his sister’s statement. 

"Seungkwan-oppa, your boyfriend, is coming over for dinner," Sofia said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Apparently aunty and uncle suddenly have a party to attend for their company and his noonas are back at Jeju remember" 

"He's not my boyfriend," Vernon whined. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" 

Sofia looked at him like he was the biggest idiot ever and was just tired of the nonsense he keeps saying making him shut up. 

"He wakes you up in the morning then you go to school together, you wait for him to go home together, you have sleepovers, you take turns paying for your meals when you two go out and just last week you bought him that pink sweater cause you he would look cute in them," Sofia listed while counting off with her fingers. "And then he goes and buy you the light blue version of it as a thank you? You two basically got couple sweaters." 

"Oh my god," Vernon said as it all dawned on him and he blushed. "We are practically boyfriends. Does everyone think this?" 

"Maybe," Sofia shrugged. 

"What do I do?"  

"Why should you do anything?" Sofia says as she sits beside him on his bed. "The two of you are obviously comfortable with your dynamics so why do anything?" 

"But won't it make Seungkwan feel, I don't know, weird?" Vernon says. "What if he stops hanging out with me when he figures people have been looking at us like that?" 

At hearing about her brother's concern Sofia laughed making Vernon push her resulting in her lying down as she controlled her laughter "That's what got you concerned? Are you sure you aren't dating? Cause you're not convincing me." 

"We're not, okay," Vernon said trying to sound convincing. 

"But your first concern was losing him," Sofia smiled while sitting up. "You two may not be dating, but do you want to?" 

"Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I want to date him," Vernon answered. 

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked with a small reassuring smile knowing that her brother needed little clues to figure things out sometimes (also because she is so sick of him not realizing the huge obvious crush he has on their neighbor) "You know, I see the way you look at him sometimes." 

"Look at him?" 

"Like he's the greatest thing ever," Sofia explained, God her brother could be dense. "Especially when he sings, like I become awestruck but you just look love struck." 

"His voice is beautifully amazing," Vernon praised. "How can anyone not just stare." 

"Everyone does stare," Sofia laughed, her brother was so gone for his best friend and he doesn't even realize it. "You just stare at him differently, so now I'm asking you again, are you sure you don't want to date him?" 

Vernon looked at his sister unsurely as he went through his head about the things she just said, how waking up was better when Seungkwan would knock on his window with that broom of his instead of his alarm clock, how his first instinct after school was to fetch Seungkwan, how simple things just reminded him of the Jeju boy and how he feels every time he hears the other sing. 

"Oh shit," Vernon whispered as he felt his cheeks heat up to form a light blush, was he really this dense? Or was Sofia just getting to him? 

"Look if what I just said bothers you then-" 

"No no," Vernon cut her off. "It's just, I don't really know what to answer." 

"Well maybe you can get answers tonight," Sofia suggested with a reassuring smile. "Cause I think I just heard Seungkwan-oppa come in and our mother is gushing over him." 

Vernon just nodded as he followed his sister out his room as he wondered what answers he'll get tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that whole Seungkwan knocking on Vernon's window was from ToraDora aka one of the greatest romace anime ever ♥


	2. Doesn't Mean I'm Not Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Vernon comes to a conclusion

"Good evening Mrs. Chwe," Seungkwan greeted with a smile as he entered his neighbor's home. "I made food for dinner since I figured that you didn't really plan on feeding an extra mouth tonight." 

"Oh, you didn't have to Seungkwannie," Mrs. Chwe said as she ushered the boy in. "You're always welcome to come eat with us, I'll make more food if I have too." 

"You don't have to aunty," Seungkwan smiled as she went into the dining area and placed the pot of soup along with the other food Mrs. Chwe cooked. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." 

"You're hardly an inconvenience," Mrs. Chwe smiled as she patted Seungkwan's cheek. 

"Then I'll just help you cook more food," Seungkwan suggested. "I'm sure it isn't easy feeding Vernon who seems like has a blackhole for a stomach." 

"That boy seems to eat more every day," Mrs. Chwe joked. "Speaking of Hansol they should have come down by now, I sent Sofia to fetch him hours ago." 

As Mrs. Chwe was about to fetch his children herself they suddenly hear the siblings hushed arguing and scuffling just outside the dining area. Mrs. Chwe and Seungkwan looked at each other with raised eyebrows wondering what the two siblings where arguing about, just as the kind mother was going to intervene out came his eldest tumbling from the hallway with his little sister following with an unamused expression. 

"He was having an existential crisis," Sophia explained before turning to Seungkwan and giving him a smile. "Hi oppa." 

"Hey Sofia," Seungkwan greeted back with his own smile. "And what kind of existential crisis are you having Vernon?" 

At this question Vernon stiffened because he wasn't really having an existential crisis per se nor was he having a crisis about his sexuality _(actually he was initially contemplating his sexuality but then Sofia said "You shouldn't be worried about whether you like boys or not. Who cares about that? You like who you like, what you should be asking is whether you like Seungkwan or not.")_

Does he? Does he like Seungkwan? He must like him to spend more than 6 years with him but is that it? Does he like him just as a friend? Sure, he can't really imagine life without the Jeju boy but does that equate to wanting to date him? 

"Hello? Vernon? Hansol?" Seungkwan called as he poked the other snapping Vernon out from his thoughts. "I think he finally overused his brain Sof." 

"I told him thinking too much is bad for him," Sofia added. 

"Hey!" Vernon said a little offended at what the two were implying. 

"And he's back," Seungkwan grinned. "Come on we've been waiting for you to start eating, I think your brain just needs more food to function more." 

"Are you talking about me or you?" Vernon teased as he sat in his chair then Seungkwan sat beside him. 

"Excuse you, my brain is functioning very well," Seungkwan replied he started to pile rice into his bowl. "What's got you thinking anyways?" 

"Oh uh..." what was Vernon supposed to say? _'Everyone thinks we're dating and honestly I don't mind dating you but I'm not sure if it's just cause I'm really comfortable with you or it's because I like you more than a friend'_  but he can't really say that so instead he says "Stuff." 

Sofia snorts at him and Seungkwan looks confused. 

"You must be really hungry Vernonie,” Seungkwan said as he added another scoop of rice into Vernon’s bowl. “Good thing I made more food.” 

“And it’s delicious too,” Mr. Chwe complimented as he took another serving of Seungkwan’s cooking. 

“Thanks,” Seungkwan said feeling flattered at the compliments. 

Dinner goes on without any problems and shared funny stories but Vernon was only half listening as he was still hung up on his crisis earlier and he’s pretty sure he won’t be over it until he has a solid answer so he goes through a list of question he thinks would help him answer first, he’s already pretty sure he wouldn't mind spending more of his life with the other so the next question would be is he physically attracted to Seungkwan? 

Vernon has always thought some girls were pretty and he will admit that he won’t deny how handsome some guys are (by some he means Mingyu & Jun while Jeonghan fell into the pretty section) but he never thought he was attracted to them, then we have Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan, his best friend since they were 12 whom he has seen go through his chubby phase and still keep his adorable cheeks, Seungkwan who spends his summers in Jeju just to get a beautiful tan that compliments his eyes, Seungkwan who dyed his hair red last year making Vernon stare because it suits him really well and now that it has faded into a dark copper at the tips of his hair it still suits him (he could dye his hair blonde and Vernon would still think it suits him,) Seungkwan whom Vernon has always thought was cute only to be hit by the other when he says it out loud. 

Ok, so maybe he was more attracted to Seungkwan than he thought how has he not figured that out before?  

(No, he did know he was attracted to the other a small part of his brain reminds but a bigger part of him just shoves it aside because he shouldn't have been feeling that towards his best friend) 

"Hey are you okay?" Seungkwan suddenly said making him turn to the other only to realize that it was only him and Seungkwan at the dining table, his dad must have gone back to his work room while his mom is cleaning the dishes with Sofia helping since it's her turn tonight. "You've been staring at nothing since you finished eating you know." 

"I just have a lot on my mind," Vernon says and he really does. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Nah," Vernon says trying to sound casual. "It's mostly useless things like how Seungcheol-hyung almost got killed by Jihoon-hyung." 

"You saw that?" Seungkwan exclaimed. "I still haven't heard the whole story from Seokmin but apparently Jihoon-hyung tried to stuff him into locker to keep him from doing further damage to his science experiment." 

Vernon had to laugh at that image as Seungkwan started to animatedly talk about anything that happened today and though some people complain at how loud mouthed and chatty Seungkwan is, Vernon would never tire of hearing the other's voice, especially his laugh, it was his favorite sound in the world. 

_Oh shit._

What he just thought of sounded like lyrics in a love song. 

Vernon then realizes that what he just thought of Seungkwan for the past 4 hours could all be translated into a love song. 

Vernon was so _fucked_. 

He had a huge embarrassing crush on his best friend this whole time and he only realizes now? 

"My mom's here," Seungkwan suddenly said as he heard Mrs. Chwe open the door and chat with his mom. "Is it this late already?" 

"Time flies by when I'm with you," Vernon says unconsciously out loud. 

"What?" Seungkwan laughed. "Are you that tired to spout out cheezy lines or are you working on some lyrics with Jihoon-hyung?" 

"I'm just tired I guess," Vernon said trying to laugh it off because he was tired, tired of thinking about Seungkwan (but apparently the slightly elder boy wasn't tired cause he was still running around Vernon's mind, never once tripping.) 

"I'll get going then so that you can rest," Seungkwan said as they made their way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Vernonie~" 

"Bye," Vernon waved with his mom before closing the door and letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. 

"Are you okay Hansol?" his mother asked. 

"I'm an idiot mom." 

"No, you're not," his mom giggled. "A bit slow but not an idiot." 

Vernon stared at his mom who only gave him a knowing win in response, does everyone know of his crush but him?? 

God he was hopeless. 

"So," Sofia suddenly asked from her room as he passed by it making him stop and face her through her open door. "Have you finally got your answer?" 

And Vernon does, he would, very surely so, like to date Seungkwan, he wants to say that 'yes he is my boyfriend' the next time someone mistakes them as boyfriends, but how? How does he tell his best friend he would like to be boyfriends without creeping him out and ruining their friendship forever? 

Oh wow, he had a lot at stake here. 

"Someone might steal him from you if you take as long as when you realized your crush for him," Sofia stated making Vernon think his sister can read minds. "You're just easy to read oppa." 

Vernon looks at her suspiciously one more time before having a determined look on his face, Seungkwan was his best friend before his crush if things don't work out with his confession, he's sure they can work it out (he hopes.) 

How would he confess though? He needs help if he's going to do this whole confessing thing correctly, and also because he feels like he should for Seungkwan, he then goes through a list of people in his head before stopping on one guy who was sensible enough and has experience in relationships. 

Their mom. 

And by mom he means Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me push my own red hair fetish onto Vernon haha


	3. Here Is The Church & Here Is The Steeple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is kinda proud of his son

**Vermeme-son:** hyung? you awake? 

I need help

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _do I need to get up for this?_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** nonono I just need to ask about things 

for a friend

 

 

Vernon wants to hit himself cause why is asking his hyung for advice so hard? Then again, he was asking for love advice and also there's a part of him that says he should think hard about this by himself cause he's the one confessing not Jeonghan, but he is so clueless (which is why he just found out about his huge crush on Seungkwan) so he figures he needs some help. 

He's gonna say he's asking for a friend though because he doesn't want to be teased this early on in his endeavor for Seungkwan's heart.

 

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _for a friend..._

_ok... so what does your friend need help with?_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** k so my friend has a crush 

and apparently he's been crushing on his friend for some time now  

and now he would like to confess without screwing up their friendship and possibly being alone forever

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _oh mygod_

_OMY GOD FDCYREDXBUSDZFG_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  hyung? you ok?

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _HAVE YOU FINALLY REALIZED YOU'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON SEUNGKWAN FOR 2 YEARS NOW???_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  DOES EVERYONE KNOW EXCEPT ME????

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _probably_

_i'm so proud of you though :D now Cheol has to pay me $10_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  you've been betting?? on what exactly???

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _on who'll confess first, Jisoo's in it too but more like a referee_

 

 

Vernon stared at the other's message on his phone before realizing something.

 

 

 **Vermeme-son:** SUNGCHEOL-HYUNG THOUGHT KWAN WILL BE CONFESSING?? TO ME?? 

HE THINKS SEUNGKWAN LIKESME??

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _for the record I do too, but I thought you'd take action first ;)_

_you do take after your father more than me haha_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** HOW DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW IF HE LIKES ME OR NOT?????????

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _first stop shouting it's too late for that_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** it's not like you can hear me

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _are you talking back to your mother?_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** sorry mom

but like... you think Seungkwan likes me? Like he likes likes LIKES me????

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _you two aren't really that subtle with your affection with each other_

_why'd you think everyone thinks you're together already?_

_it's a two way street Vernon, Seungkwannie likes you just as much_

 

 

Vernon stared at his phone absolutely dumbstruck at his hyung's last message. Seungkwan... likes him? He doesn't know how to react to that mainly because he doesn't want to believe it, how could he believe that someone so wonderful and lively as Seungkwan likes someone as awkward as him in a romantic way? Vernon doesn't know if he should believe it but there's a tiny part in his brain telling him that he should, he should believe Jeonghan's words cause it's what's giving him hope right now that Seungkwan won't reject his feelings and their friendship won't fall apart. 

So instead of saying all his doubts to his hyung Vernon simply reinstates his feelings for his best friend.

 

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  I think I like him more tho

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _then tell him :)_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  hyung that's why I'm asking for help

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _oh right that's why you messaged me haha_

_so why do you need my help exactly?_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  remember how you asked Cheol-hyung out last year after he failed 3 times to ask you out? 

like he was a stuttering mess around you and you just shushed him on his 4th attempt and asked him instead 

I need that confidence hyung 

how did you just ask him like that?

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _well I just did_

_I figured I should ask him out when I found myself actually looking forward to seeing the adorable dork that stutters around me_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** you just figured you'd ask him out?? 

just like that???????

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _look Vernon, your situation is very different from mine_

_I didn't really know Seungcheol that well when I asked him_

_so I didn't have anything to lose, but u and Kwan have been best friends since forever_

 

 **Vermeme-son:**  I'm glad you see my dilemma

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _BUT what's the same with our situation is that you really like Seungkwan_

_you're so sure of your feelings for him that you want to ask him out right_

_so maybe start small, ease yourself into confessing to him_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** start small how??

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _like on how skinshippy he is with you,he always initiates it right?_

_how about you hold his hand first next time?_

_it’ll help him see that you like him more than a friend :)_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** start small 

ok I can do that

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _and when you think the time is right you ask him out_

_but like specify that it’s a proper date and not those hang outs u hav all the time_

_don’t take too long tho cause we all think you two'll make a cute couple_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** you all really think so?

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _even Jihoonnie said so ;)_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** thanks hyung that really means a lot :)

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _your welcome ^^_

_now go to sleep there's school tom_

 

 **Vermeme-son:** ok ok thanks again hyung :D good night

 

 **_angelhan:_ ** _night my meme loving son_

_and good luck~_

 

Vernon smiled as he turned off his phone and placed it on the table beside his bed, as he laid down comfortably on his bed, he found himself feeling a bit more encouraged at his hyung’s words as he looked forward to tomorrow and how he would slowly show Seungkwan that he wants something more from their relationship, something more than friends.

 

-

 

 

Vernon wants to hit last night's Vernon for thinking how easy it would be to show his feelings to Seungkwan. 

He was perfectly fine that morning as he woke up to Seungkwan knocking on his window with his stick from his room that was across Vernon's and as Vernon opened his window he instantly got greeted by the other's warm smile and good morning while still in his pink pyjamas with blue polkadots, Vernon easily returned the greeting as he silently thanked God that this is what he starts his day with. 

He then got through his morning routine which consists of taking a bath, getting dressed and trying to maintain the curls of his hair, eating breakfast with his family then brushing his teeth before going next door to fetch Seungkwan so that they could go to school together. Before he went out though he checked himself again one last time in the mirror, he's got to look his best if he's going to be wooing Seungkwan. 

Vernon stops fixing his hair at the sudden thought, how is he going to woo Seungkwan exactly? 

_start small_

_how about you hold his hand first next time?_

Jeonghan's words comes back to him, Vernon just thought  _okay easy_  cause they always hold hands, but as he looks back at all the times they held hands he realizes that Seungkwan is always the one that reaches out for his hand. 

So now we find Vernon having an internal crisis in front of the mirror as he thinks about him reaching out to hold Seungkwan's hand and it makes his palms sweat- oh shit his palms cannot sweat right now what if Seungkwan reaches for his hand later and his palms were sweaty? He then rubs his palms on his pants feeling very self-conscious about his hands right now. 

"Hansol?" his mom calls him making him look at her as if he was caught stealing. "Are you okay honey? Shouldn't you be fetching Seungkwan by now?" 

"I, uh, yeah," Vernon stutters as he makes his way to the door. "I just fixed my tie a bit, bye mom." 

Vernon walks towards the house beside him agonizingly slow as he tries to calm down his beating heart, why does he have to be nervous now? Where did all of last night’s confidence go to? He was just going to hold Seungkwan’s hand, right? They’ve done it thousands of times before so why is he nervous now? Actually, he’s more overly conscious than nervous, what if his hands get clammy? What if Seungkwan pulls away at his sudden affection? Wow that will really hurt Vernon it happens.

But no, he won’t pull away, Vernon has to think positive or else he’ll just keep stalling and stalling then Seungkwan will be taken away from him and he’ll be lonely forever all because he can’t hold his crush’s hand, something Seungkwan does so naturally that Vernon feels something missing when their hands are more than 10cm away.  

“Vernon,” Seungkwan suddenly greeted him with a smile as he opened the door distracting Vernon from his thoughts, when did he even get there? “Are you okay? You’ve been standing outside our door for like a minute before I decided to open it for you.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Vernon was doing a lot of stuttering this morning. “I was just thinking if I did last night’s homework or not.” 

“There wasn’t any homework” the other replied as they started walking to school. 

“Which is why it got me thinking,” Vernon laughed awkwardly. “Cause when did they ever not give homework?” 

“You’re right!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “What if they’re plotting something? Like a big project that’ll account half of our grade?” 

Seungkwan kept babbling on about how their teachers might be plotting something but Vernon was only half listening as he kept side glancing at his best friend’s hand trying to find an opportunity to hold it, but Seungkwan gets animated when he talks, Vernon usually thinks the way he uses his hands when he talks is adorable but right now it's just frustrating. 

He was about ready to give up and just focus on walking when the hand that he was focused on suddenly grabbed him by the elbow stopping his motions. 

"Woah Vernonnie," Seungkwan said. "It's still a red light." 

Vernon looks forward and sees that they’re at a crossing already waiting for the red light to turn green. 

"You're a little spacey today huh?" 

"I think I'm just sleepy," Vernon replied. 

Seungkwan hummed in response as he stood next to him mouthing out the countdown that signals when the light will turn green. 

Vernon stares at the other and sees the other's hand just by his side, now is his opportunity he could just grab the other's hand as they walk across the street. When he looked back at the light and saw that there was only 3 seconds more to go before it turns green Vernon let out a deep breath and just as Seungkwan started walking he grabbed his hand and led him across the road while praying to God that the other can't feel his fast beating heart via his pulse. 

When he looked at Seungkwan though he only gave him a curious look as to why he was suddenly pulled but he didn't pull away and even though he asked no question Vernon decided he should explain himself. 

"It's safer this way you know," Vernon started. "Holding hands while crossing the street." 

At that unneeded explanation Seungkwan only responded with a laugh as they reached the other side of the road and Vernon is thankful that no one was with them as he feels his cheeks blush. 

"What are we 5?" Seungkwan chuckles. 

Vernon sighs as he figures how lame his reasoning sounded so he thought he might as well come clean, what does he have to lose? At least Seungkwan hasn't pulled away still. 

"I just wanted to hold your hand to be honest," Vernon confessed still looking at their joint hands. 

With that honest explanation Seungkwan smiles as he readjusts his hand so that their fingers interlock making Vernon look up. 

"You think too much Hansol," Seungkwan smiles fondly at him making Vernon feel warm and loved. 

"Sometimes," Vernon replied sheepishly as they started walking to school again. 

"Well you shouldn't," Seungkwan says. "Thinking too much stresses you out, especially if you over think little things like holding my hand, you know I'll never reject you Vernon." 

Vernon smiles as he squeezes the other's hand lightly and Seungkwan started talking about anything again not knowing just how much his words mean to Vernon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i have so many background headcanons for this au that i can't fit in the story so like if ever i wrote something that's like out of the blue or confusing feel free to comment haha
> 
> also Jeonghan has saved all of 96'line below as ---son cause he has adopted them all ((but Soonyoung is trying to adopt Seungkwan for himself))


	4. No One Else But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon finally asks Seungkwan out, though not without some hurdles along the way

Vernon should have known asking Seungkwan out wouldn't be so easy, but he never expected for it to be this hard.

"So, uh, are you doing anything this weekend?" Vernon asks as they near the school, they're still holding hands so Vernon thinks it's a positive sign even though they do this all the time.

"Oh, I'm planning to go to karaoke with a bunch of friends from my class," Seungkwan said nonchalantly.

"O-oh," Vernon replied unsurely he never considered that maybe Seungkwan had other plans for the weekend, before he could sulk about it though he heard his best friend laugh.

"I'm kidding Vernonnie," Seungkwan laughed as he poked the crease that formed between Vernon's eyebrows as he sulked. "You do remember we have the same group of friends and you would obviously be with us when we plan to go out."

Vernon could only awkwardly laugh at himself because he was about to sulk from over thinking.

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh well um," this is it, this is his chance. "I was wondering if we could go out this weekend."

“Of course we can,” Seungkwan said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “Why are you being so ambiguous about it?”

“Well I was wondering if it could only be the two of us?”

“Vernon, most of the time we go out it is just the two of us.”

“Yeah well maybe this time it can be-”

Before he could specify what would be different this time though a new voice called out to them getting their attention.

“Vernon! Seungkwan!”

 _‘Oh my god why,’_ was Vernon’s only thought as they saw their school parents aka Seungcheol and Jeonghan coming up to them with the former rushing towards them.

“Seungcheol-hyung!” Seungkwan greeted enthusiastically while waving his hands as if the older didn’t know where they are.

"Why are the two of you not going to class yet huh?" Seungcheol said with a teasing smile as he slung an arm around the younger two's necks. "Do you want the school president to catch you?"

"How can you catch us when you came later than us hyung," Seungkwan laughed.

"Then we get detention together," Seungcheol smiled easily as Jeonghan came up to them to pull him away. "Aw are you jealous that I don't have my arms around you Jeonghannie?"

"No, you idiot," Jeonghan replied as he wondered why he fell for this dork. "But it looks like you broke Vernon."

As soon as Jeonghan said that they all turned to look at Vernon who’s been staring at the ground as if it revealed an embarrassing secret of his.

“Vernon? Are you okay? I was just kidding about detention you know,” Seungcheol said in a placating way. “Is this my fault? What were you guys talking about before we came?”

At that question Vernon was suddenly pulled from his reverie to explain that no he wasn’t just about to ask Seungkwan out and fail but his best friend beat him to it.

“Vernon was actually asking me to hang out this weekend,” Seungkwan explained.

“Really? Where are you guys going?” Seungcheol asked a bit intrigued. “Oh, maybe me and Jeonghan can join? I think we could use a break from being seniors.”

Seungkwan then explained “But we were kinda planning for it to be just us two-”

“Choi Seungcheol you idiot!” Jeonghan suddenly said as he understood what they just interrupted earning him shocked looks from the two Seung’s. “I’m so sorry Vernon we didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation we’ll leave you two alone now.”

He then started dragging his boyfriend by the strap of his bag earning him questions of why he was an idiot from him and a look of bewilderment from the two younger boys.

“What did Seungcheol-hyung do this time to be called an idiot?” Seungkwan mused out loud before turning to Vernon. “So, what do you have planned for us this weekend?”

“I uh,” Vernon suddenly didn’t know what to say because their hyung’s sudden appearance really distracted him from his thoughts on how to properly ask Seungkwan out (even though his thoughts were already a mess before, but at least they were flowing.) “I’ll ask you again later, let’s get to class first.”

Vernon then held the other’s hand (he’s kinda feeling stupid now for earlier when he overthought on holding Seungkwan’s hand when they intertwined naturally together) before walking towards their designated classrooms.

 

-

 

As soon as Vernon sat in his seat after leaving Seungkwan in his own classroom he started to think. What does he have planned for this weekend? He can’t just ask Seungkwan out and not have anything special planned or else it will really be no different from their usual hang outs as friends when he clearly wants to be more than friends.

Hansol really should have thought this through beforehand.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Mingyu suddenly said as he sat in his seat in front of Vernon before a look of panic washes over his face. “We don’t have a test, do we?”

“We don’t,” Vernon answered making the other sigh in relief.

“Why do you look like we do then?”

“I was just,” Vernon hesitates before figuring he might as well be honest about his dilemma since the other thinks he and Seungkwan were dating anyways. “I was just thinking of something to do with Seungkwan this weekend.”

“Didn’t you say that you just usually hang out in your house for dates,” Mingyu stated more than ask.

“Yeah but I wanna do something special this weekend.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing really,” Vernon said although his mind is saying the occasion is that it will be our first date, if I ever manage to properly ask him out and if he says yes. “Just thought we’d do something different.”

“That’s cute of you,” Mingyu smiled before getting an idea. “Why don’t you take him to the movies? It’ll be like your usual thing but it will also look like you prepared something.”

“That’s actually kind of a great idea,” Vernon replied with a small smile feeling a new-found confidence wash over him.

“I do have pretty great ideas,” Mingyu said proudly at helping his friend.

“Sometimes,” Vernon teased and before Mingyu can retort their teacher entered the classroom getting their attention.

As soon as their first class ended Vernon rushed to Seungkwan's classroom before their next teacher could arrive to ask the other out to the movies not wanting this sudden confident feeling in him get away.

"Hey Boo!" Vernon called out from the room's back door earning him a few glances, thankfully Seungkwan heard him and is now walking over from his conversation with Seokmin & Minghao.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Seungkwan questioned at once because he is not going to let his best friend become a truant.

"Mr. Lee's always late anyways," Vernon replied easily. "About our conversation earlier, you wanna go see a movie this weekend?"

"We always watch movies at your place on weekends," Seungkwan replied not really seeing the need for Vernon to ask permission.

"Yeah but maybe this week we can watch what's showing in the theatre," Vernon suggested before saying what he really wants to say. "And maybe we can consider it as our first-"

"But the theatre's closed," Seungkwan said abruptly cutting off Vernon's words and his confidence.

"What?" Vernon replied a bit stunned, he wasn't expecting this kind of hindrance.

"Yeah Seokmin's been complaining all morning about not having a part time job now that the theatre closed cause their water pipes broke and it'll take a month to fix apparently," Seungkwan explained.

"Oh," Vernon said dejectedly, wow even the world is giving him a hard time in asking Seungkwan out.

"We can still watch movies at your place," Seungkwan said with a smile as he saw the other's dejected look. "Like we always do."

"Like we always do," repeated the other with a forced smile.

"Now get back to class before Mr. Lee arrives," Seungkwan said as he made the other turn then patted his butt to make him start walking to his classroom. "I'll see you at lunch Vernonie~"

Vernon just waved at his friend as he walked feeling kind of lost at what to do next.

 

-

 

When lunch came around and Vernon and Mingyu were going out of their classroom to meet their friends in the cafeteria they were instantly greeted by Seungcheol who grabbed Vernon by the shoulder keeping him in his spot outside the door.

"Vernon, Hansol, my lovely dongsaeng," Seungcheol recited looking as pitiful as he can. "I am so so so sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were trying ask Kwannie out, if I would have known I wouldn't have come up to you and ruin everything I swear I-"

"Hyung it's okay," Vernon placed his hands on the elder's shoulder to placate his ramblings. "You didn't know, I'm not angry."

"You're too nice Vernonie," Jeonghan commented as he pulled his boyfriend from the younger. "If I were you, I'd make Cheollie pay for your date with Seungkwan."

"That's not necessary hyung," Vernon replied as they started walking to the cafeteria. "I haven't actually really thought of what to do with him yet for a date."

Vernon can't help but blush at the word date making Jeonghan and Seungcheol smile fondly at him.

"I suggested a movie date earlier but apparently the theatre's flooded," Mingyu added.

"What else do you guys do on a date?"

"Sometimes I cook for Wonwoo at home," Mingyu admitted a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I kinda want Seungkwan to live through our date and not die because of it," Vernon shivered remembering the last time he tried to cook – we don't talk about the last time he tried to cook.

"One time I took Jeonghan to the fair when they were in town," Seungcheol suggested.

" _When_  they were in town," Vernon repeated.

"You're overthinking this whole thing Vernon," Jeonghan said. "It doesn't matter what you guys do as long as your intentions are clear to Seungkwan."

“If only it was that easy,” Vernon replied thinking how he failed twice in a row.

“I mean I know I’ve got no right to day this seeing how I was a fumbling mess in asking Hannie out but trust me,” Seungcheol smiled encouragingly. “I just made things complicated for me by overthinking things when I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Beside I highly doubt Seungkwannie will reject going on a date with you,” Mingyu laughed cause in his head they’ve been on numerous dates before, why is Vernon acting like it’s their first date?

“Thanks hyungs,” Vernon smiled feeling his confidence come back.

“Now the first step to get this date is for you to ask Seungkwan,” Jeonghan smiled as they opened the cafeteria doors to go to their usual table only to see Seokmin, Jisoo, Chan, & Minghao there already eating lunch.

“Where’s Seungkwan?” is Vernon’s immediate question.

“Hello to you too Vernon,” Seokmin smiled teasingly. “Your boyfriend’s been dragged away by Jihoon to discuss about the upcoming spring musical.”

“Wonwoo did mention that Jihoon will be directing the show,” Mingyu mentioned feeling a bit proud that his boyfriend will be the main script writer.

“And Jun-ge is playing the lead,” Minghao included feeling proud for their friend.

“So, are they gonna be joining us for lunch?” Vernon inquired. “I kinda have something to ask Seungkwan.”

“That depends on whether Mrs. Cho will let them out or not,” Jisoo said. “You know how much of a perfectionist she is.”

“And with Seungkwan-hyung being the stage manager I don’t think Mrs. Cho will be letting them go anytime soon,” Chan said as he removed the bell peppers on his pizza before stopping when he received a disapproving look from Jeonghan.

“Eat your vegetables Channie,” Jeonghan scolded lightly before turning to Vernon. “Let’s just get lunch first Hansol, I’m sure Mrs. Cho will let them go before lunch ends, she’s not gonna let her main crew starve.”

“Yeah they have pizza today,” Mingyu said excitedly before standing up to fall in line.

Vernon agreed as he followed his hyungs to the line. The half Korean tried to eat as slow as possible so that he can join his best friend for lunch but he finished 2 slices of pizza, an assorted fruit cup, and a bottle of water and still there were no signs of their missing friends. Jun came over 10 minutes before lunch ends just to grab some food saying that the others are still with Mrs. Cho when Vernon immediately asked where Seungkwan is.

The lunch bell rang and students started filing out of the cafeteria to go to their next class making Vernon feel a bit dejected that he didn’t see his bubbly best friend, sensing his sadness Jun placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him look up at his reassuring smile.

“Mrs. Cho said that our next meeting will be when Wonwoo finishes the script,” Jun explained. “I’m pretty sure he won’t finish it by the end of the day so you’ll see Seungkwan later.”

Vernon smiled at that feeling a bit silly at how dejected he felt, he can’t keep feeling down whenever the world hinders him from asking Seungkwan out, he just has to try and try again until he does.

 

-

 

The school day ended and Vernon quickly packed his bag and rushed out of the classroom with Mingyu bidding him good luck. He made his way to Seungkwan’s classroom and as soon as he saw the other, he grabbed his hand and started walking briskly out the room leaving a stunned Seokmin and Minghao behind.

“Vernon what?” Seungkwan panted as he tried to keep up with the other. “Where are we rushing to?”

“I’ll explain when we get out of this school,” Vernon quickly said, he needed to get out of this school where their friends who have no idea about what he’s trying to accomplish may interrupt anytime.

As soon as they reached the school grounds and Vernon saw that the gate was just a couple of feet away, he thought that they might just successfully get out with no interruptions.

Then again, the world just really likes to play with Vernon.

“Seungkwan!” they heard someone call and they both know whose voice it was, it was their small (don’t ever let him hear you say that if you want to live) but scary hyung Jihoon.

“Jihoon-hyung’s calling me,” Seungkwan said as he stopped walking making Hansol stop too and wanna cry a little.

Vernon didn’t let go of Seungkwan’s hand though even if the other is looking at him and saying that he needs to know what their hyung is saying, Vernon’s mind is now fighting with itself whether to let the other go cause Jihoon is the one calling them - and Vernon has seen what Jihoon has done to Mingyu & Seokmin when they tease or disobey him (for such a small stature Jihoon can lift pretty heavy things) – then there’s another part of his mind that’s just so frustrated with everything and is willing to put his life on the line just to get Seungkwan into a more private spot.

Just as Seungkwan was about to open his mouth and ask why Vernon looked so conflicted Vernon figured it was now or never.

“Boo Seungkwan,” Vernon said a little too loudly catching other people’s attention making some of the student’s look at them and making him very self-conscious all of a sudden. “Can we like um talk where nobody would bother us?”

“Yeah sure but Jihoon-hyung is-” Seungkwan started but as soon as he turned to where the director is his tone changed. “talking to Jeonghan-hyung apparently?”

Vernon looked over the Jeju boy’s shoulder and saw that Jeonghan was indeed talking to Jihoon, hopefully about his current predicament, when he saw a look of understanding dawn on the shorter male’s face he took that as a cue to get Seungkwan away from prying eyes to get what he’s feeling off his chest.

“Let’s go to the back of the school, I need to tell you something important,” Vernon suggested and Seungkwan nodded.

The back of the school was an open ground that people sometimes used as a practice spot for their designated clubs or projects and at times it was were various love confessions took place.

This whole situation just got so cliché that Vernon couldn’t help but laugh a bit at how cheesy he’s gonna make this look.

“What do you wanna talk about Hansollie? You’re kinda worrying me.”

“Boo Seungkwan,” Vernon started again making the other listen attentively. “We’ve been friends for a while now and lately people have been saying things about us that made me realize something.”

Seungkwan cocked his head to the side in confusion because there’s some kind of gossip about them and he didn’t know? Impossible.

“Actually, I think people have been saying it for a long time now,” Vernon said as he started rambling, he gets talkative when he’s nervous. “And I think I was just a bit too dense? Dumb? To not realize what’s been obvious to them all.”

“What are you trying to say Vernon?” Seungkwan asked not really seeing where this conversation is heading.

“I like you Seungkwan,” Vernon stammered as he blushed making Seungkwan’s eyes widen. “As in not in a-”

“The back of the school might be a good spot-” they heard a newcomer say but just as whoever was talking was about to turn the corner Vernon stopped them.

“Oh come on!” Vernon cried in frustration. “I finally just said it!”

They then heard a hurried sorry and feet running away from where they were. Vernon then turned to Seungkwan and figured to hell with formalities and beating around the bush.

“Why does the world hate me so much? All I want to do is ask you out on a date,” Vernon said. “And when I say date not like how we always hang out during the weekend as friends but on a proper date because I really like and I would like to be more than friends.”

Seungkwan blinked at Vernon’s sudden outburst before laughing while covering his mouth because he doesn’t want to laugh at the other’s feelings it’s just been a while since he’s seen Hansol so frustrated.

“It’s not funny Boo,” Vernon whined. “I’ve been trying all day to ask you out and something or someone always gets in the way.”

“Oh Hansol,” Seungkwan chuckled as he placed a hand on the other’s cheek before smiling fondly and kissing his other cheek stunning Vernon a little. “I like you too.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Seungkwan blushed holding his hand together suddenly feeling shy. “And I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“This isn’t gonna be like our usual hang outs though,” Vernon clarified. “Like I have every intention of being your boyfriend not just your best friend.”

“I know Vernon,” Seungkwan laughed as he held the other’s hand. “I have every intention of being your boyfriend too.”

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a minute mainly because Vernon can’t believe at how he stressed himself over this whole thing when all he really needed to do was ask Seungkwan and the other would meet him halfway.

“So, what do you have planned for us?”

Vernon chuckled as he rubbed behind his neck feeling a bit embarrassed “I uh, haven’t really thought of anything yet.”

Seungkwan just smiled as he squeezed his hand “We’ll think of something fun as we walk home.”

Vernon nodded with his own smile as they started walking home with a spring in his step and plans for a date with Seungkwan for the weekend.

Vernon figures today was a perfect day in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue next then it's done o((*^▽^*))o i'm working on a minkwan fic now in hopes of spreading the minkwan love (｡’▽’｡)♡ 
> 
> please tell me I'm not the only one who ships Seungkwan with everyone haha talk to me at my tumblr: svngkwan.tumblr.com Lord knows I need the distraction from my anxieties haha


	5. I Kiss You All Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in here we get to see Seungkwan's side of things and struggles of his own

Seungkwan wants to hit Seokmin & Minghao for making him nervous for his date with Vernon.  

It wasn't cause it was their first date, they’ve had 5 dates already, their first date was a simple lunch date at a newly opened Japanese restaurant at the town next to theirs (they didn't want to risk their hyungs finding their date spot and teasing them or, in Jun's case, giving them unnecessary advice) and although they were nervous at first they soon overcame it at the middle of their date when Seungkwan noticed Hansol kept trying to eat without slurping his ramen saying he wants to leave a good impression.  

Seungkwan laughed at that cause 'we've known each other for years Vernonnie, just relax.' Vernon then felt silly and at himself before grinning and relaxing at their date, in the end their date felt like their usual date as friend though with more hand holding and blushing at both ends. 

They've already called each other boyfriends too.  

_(Seungkwan's mom was cooing at how adorable and formal Hansol is by fetching Seungkwan for their 3rd date at the aquarium before Seungkwan decided to save Vernon from further embarrassment_

_"Mom leave my boyfriend alone," Seungkwan whined as he grabbed Vernon's hand. "We'll be back by 7, bye love you!" Seungkwan called out to his mom as he dragged him out the door._

_"You called me your boyfriend," Vernon said a bit dazed at the whole exchange._

_"Well you are my boyfriend Hansol," Seungkwan replied without looking at him but the blush on his face is evident._

_To say that Vernon felt giddy when he told the cashier at the aquarium 'two tickets for me and my boyfriend please' was an understatement because Vernon felt like combusting in happiness especially at Seungkwan's blushing face.)_

No, Seungkwan was nervous for a whole other reason and it's all his friend's fault. 

“Why do they have to ask unnecessary questions,” Seungkwan grumbled as he picked a shirt from his closet remembering his earlier text conversation with them. 

 

 ** _group chat:_**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **DKsaysneigh:**  yo Kwannie (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  

u got a date with Vernon tonight?

 

 **sasskwan:**  yeah (●♡∀♡) 

why you asking?

 

 **DKsaysneigh:**  can’t I ask about my friends lovelife?

 

 **sasskwan:**  Seokmin you don't just 'ask'

 

 **DKsaysneigh:**  ok fine 

me and Hao have been wondering

 

 **dab8:**  for the record it was mostly Seokmin wondering 

**sasskwan:**  wondering about what? 

**DKsaysneigh:**  hav u kissed yet? 

**sasskwan:**  hav u asked Soonyoung out yet 

**dab8:**  HA 

**DKsaysneigh:**  rude 

**dab8:**  he's sasskwan for a reason 

but seriously tho 

have you? @sasskwan 

**sasskwan:**  why do you wanna know????? 

we've only been dating for like a month 

**dab8:**  but you've had a crush on him for like a year 

more than a year if you count the time you were in denial 

**DKsaysneigh:**  ^^^^^ 

**sasskwan:**  why are you exposing me like this???? I thought we were friends???? 

**DKsaysneigh:**  we are that's why we're invested in your love life 

**dab8:**  so have you?? 

**sasskwan:**  why would I tell you??? 

**dab8:**  Seungkwan 

the minute you got home when he asked you out you texted us what happened 

**DKsaysneigh:**  you haven't have you 

Jeonghan wants grandkids you know 

**sasskwan:**  I don't think you understand how one gets grandkids 

so what if we haven't kissed 

there are lots of couples in longer relationships who haven't 

**DKsaysneigh:**  but uve been pining for eackother since like forever 

**sasskwan:**  no we haven't 

**dab8:**  ok since uve met same diff 

don't tell me u forgot about that dream u had wer u two kissed 

**sasskwan:**  why aRE U EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS??? 

ISTG DON'T U GUYS DARE ADD SOMEONE ELSE INTO THIS CHAT

ESPECIALLY JOSHUA HE'LL BE ALL I TOLD YOU SO TO ME

SO MAYBE I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF KISSING HIM 

BUT LIKE 

IDK HOW??? 

**DKsaysneigh:**  it's pretty easy kwannie u just pucker your lips and place it on his 

**sasskwan:**  I don't wanna hear that from a virgin like you 

**DKsaysneigh:**  THE DISRESPECT 

I DIDN'T RAISE U LIKE THIS (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**dab8:**  lol Jeonghan's gonna get possessive again when he sees that 

**DKsaysneigh:**  don't tell him 

he's like a cat marking his territory when someone babys his children 

**dab8:**  tru 

back to kwannie tho 

as much as I hate to agree with seokmin 

he's right 

u won't have to imagine kissing him anymore u actually have the right 

**sasskwan:**  I idk tbh 

like I've thought about kissing him 

I really ahve 

it's just this whole relationship is so new and at the same time it isn't??? 

and idrk how to initiate a kiss... 

**DKsaysneigh:**  and you call me a virgin 

**sasskwan:**  I'll stop calling you that when you grow some balls and ask Soonyoung out 

**dab8:**  ooooooh right where it hurts 

but like I don't think you have to think about it too much Seungkwan 

maybe Vernon's waiting for you cus u know how much of a gentleman he is 

**sasskwan:**  he is (´∀｀)♡ 

did u know he brought my mom flowers for our first date 

what a cutie 

**dab8:**  we know 

you showed us pics 

also your mom told our moms 

**DKsaysneigh:**  like a proud mother-in-law ;D 

so I think u should just go for it kwannie!! 

kiss him like in a disney movie!! 

**sasskwan:**  you knw what I will!! 

it'll be the greatest first kiss ever!! 

**dab8:**  atta boy remember to tell us the details later 

**sasskwan:**  I won't kiss and tell Hao 

I gotta go and get ready now byieeee ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ 

****

**_sasskwan has logged out_**  

**DKsaysneigh:**  he'll tell 

**dab8:**  he will

 

-

 

Which is why now we find Seungkwan fussing over the buttons on his shirt cause he’s suddenly really nervous thinking about kissing Vernon. Realistically though he shouldn’t be nervous about thinking about kissing the other cause it wouldn’t be the first time he’s thought about it, but now he can actually think about it without feeling weird or scared that his best friend would find out and avoid him forever because they’re not just best friends anymore, they’re actually boyfriends now. 

 _u won't have to imagine kissing him anymore u actually have the right_  

Remembering Minghao's words suddenly made him blush as he realizes that he can kiss Vernon now with no hesitation at all. He can actually kiss the other simply because he can, the thought makes him giddy and nervous as he feels his cheeks heat up and a smile forms on his lips. His imagination gets interrupted though when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Seungkwannie,” his mom calls out as she opens the door. “Hansol is here.” 

"O-oh okay," Seungkwan stuttered out before composing himself. "I'll be down in a sec." 

His mom looked at him as if wanting to ask something before smiling fondly as if knowing everything that went through his son's mind then went down the stairs making him stare at the place where she was wondering if his mom saw through him or something, he then shrugs it off and follows her down figuring that she is his mother and she kinda knows everything whether he tells him his worries or not. 

When he gets down to the living room, he sees his dad talking to Vernon with his backpack still on him, Seungkwan wondered why the other had his backpack with him since he usually doesn't bring anything over since technically when he forgets something, he can just go next door to his house just as he was about to voice his question though his dad turned to him and smiled. 

"Is your mom ready to go?" his dad asked and before he could answer his mom stands beside him with his dad's coat in hand. 

"I am, I just grabbed your coat since I know you'll insist on not bringing it but complain about the cold later on," Mrs. Boo smiled as her husband returned it albeit sheepishly before turning to Seungkwan. "Sujeong says she'll be home when her shift ends at 8 and Jinseol says she'll text me."  

"Do you really believe Sujeong-noona?" 

"She's big enough to know what being responsible is," his mother replied as his father opened the door. "And I'm expecting the two of you are too, don't burn the house down while we're gone." 

"We won't," Seungkwan replies as his mom kisses his cheek. "I won't let Hansol cook either." 

"Good," his mom laughed. "Have fun you two." 

"Your dad just told me the same thing," Vernon said. 

"Same what?" 

"That I shouldn't cook," Vernon said with a small pout and Seungkwan laugh softly making the other turn to him. "Why are you laughing?" 

"It's just that," Seungkwan chuckled. "I think you forgot about the last time you cooked," 

"That was a onetime thing and Mingyu’s instructions were horrible," Vernon defended. "How can I know how much soy sauce to put in when all he writes is just a 'bit of sugar', how was I supposed to know how much is a 'bit' supposed to be?" 

"Mingyu's just amazing in that way," Seungkwan said offhandedly, it was the one thing he admired about the older. "Mom prepared marinated fish for dinner, I just have to fry it so can you set the table?" 

"Can I," Vernon started making Seungkwan turn to him. "Can I cook something too?" 

Seungkwan was silent for a while, too shocked by the others sudden request but before he can say anything in response Vernon suddenly placed his bag on the dining table and started taking out what was inside of it. 

"Vernon what?" Seungkwan asked as came nearer to examine what the other was placing on the table: tteokbokki, fish cake, gochujang, scallions and other ingredients to make spicy tteokbokki. “What’s all this?” 

“I just,” Vernon started before rubbing the back of his neck and staring at what he brought out. “I just wanted to try and cook for you, you’re always happily eating Mingyu's or Junhui's cooking and I guess I kind of felt jealous, a little." 

Seungkwan didn’t say anything because he feels he'll just squeal in happiness at what he was hearing.  

“So, I've been taking lessons from Mingyu,” Vernon continued. “Well not really lessons cause I actually just asked how to cook tteokbokki only since he says it's an easy recipe.” 

Seubgkwan couldn’t help but smile fondly at how cute the other is. 

“I can be amazing too,” Vernon mumbled but Seungkwan can hear it loud and clear making his heart swell in happiness. 

“Hansol,” Seungkwan said making the other look at him. 

Seungkwan smiled at the other not really knowing what to say as he thinks that God must really like him to let him meet the love of his life this early on, Vernon returned his smile and as Seungkwan felt his heart swell with love for the boy in front of him he stepped forward and raised his head to put his lips on his in a kiss. 

Seungkwan felt Vernon tense a little before quickly relaxing and returning the gentle pressure his lips were receiving from the other. It was a simple kiss, it wasn't heated or intense just a simple touching of the lips, gentle and sweet like their love. 

When Seungkwan pulled away and opened his eyes he couldn't help but touch his lips and smile as Vernon still had his eyes closed. 

"You just kissed me," Vernon stated as he opened his eyes. 

"I did," Seungkwan smiled at the other before it fell a little in the corners. "Did you not like it?" 

"No no no I did," Vernon said quickly grabbing Seungkwan by the shoulder before any misunderstanding is created. "It's just that I've been trying to find a moment to kiss you since last week and I just didn't know if you would want to, actually I don't even know how to kiss and I guess I just kind of-" 

"Hansol," Seungkwan said with pure fondness making the other shut up. "I'm gonna kiss you again." 

This time though it was Hansol who leaned down to capture Seungkwan's lips in a kiss, the kiss was no different from their first one but Seungkwan can't help but smile at how nice it feels and how his heart swells up in joy with the feeling. When Vernon pulled away with a smile on his face and hands wrapped around Seungkwan's waist he can't hel but feel so warm and light and so very loved from the way Seungkwan is looking at him to the point that he feels like he'll combust in happiness. 

“I love you,” Hansol says instead of exploding from everything he’s feeling before blushing as he realizes it’s the first time either of them has ever said those 3 words.  

“I know,” is Seungkwan’s quick reply and Hansol wants to ask since when or how but then he looks at Seungkwan's blushing face and small smile and Hansol falls in love all over again. "I love you too." 

The two of them couldn't stop smiling for 3 days after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's done finally haha i'll be honest i didn't know how to end this i just knew i wanted them to say i love you cause that's how i feel for seungkwan, i love that boy so much haha
> 
> i'm working on a minkwan fic now so stay tuned for that :D


End file.
